


[vid] Just Wanna Hang Out With You

by alwaystheocean



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaystheocean/pseuds/alwaystheocean
Summary: "Is it Thursday yet?"Premiered at Vidukon 2019.





	[vid] Just Wanna Hang Out With You

**Music:** Hang Out With You - Mary Lambert

Lyrics can be found [here](https://genius.com/Mary-lambert-hang-out-with-you-lyrics)


End file.
